The purpose of this study was to compare the relative toxicity of dibenzo-p-dioxin, dibenzofuran, polychlorinated biphenyl and chlorinated naphthalene using the most toxic isomer of each in male guinea pigs. Toxicopathologic parameters included clinical signs, weight gain, organ weight, necropsy examination and histopathology.